Primer beso, un mundo de sensaciones
by florencia w
Summary: Nessi esta enojada por algo, y Jacob no sabe porque, pero hara lo imposible por descubrirlo. los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino Nessi seria mucho mas hermosa..


Uhh! Porque tenia que despertarme después de ese sueño tan lindo, seria que el destino quería abortar de mi mente esa idea tan estupida ..no, no lo creo yo me había imprimado de ella pero ella no parecía reaccionar del mismos modo con migo, es decir, si mi alma cuerpo y mente la habían esperado desde siempre; porque ella me ignoraba completamente, tenia que saber porque no me quería, y no era simplemente eso, me odiaba. Cuando iba a la mansión de los Cullen ella ni siquiera notaba mi presencia salvo por el olor a perro mojado, como decía su tía, pero no me saludaba y su madre a regañaba, Edgard también lo hacia, hasta emmett lo consideraba una falta de respeto, pero no podían hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión.

Seguramente pensaran que siempre fue así, pero no, nosotros fuimos amigos siempre

Cuando era un bebita, era cu compañerito de juegos, cuando tenía la edad física y mental de cuatro años fui su compañero de aventuras, salíamos al bosque a casar y le mostraba todos los animales que encontraba, algunos decía que eran asquerosos pero la mayoría les encantaba.

Luego fui su profesor particular, con sus tareas y con todas las maquetas del colegio, y luego, cuando cumplió los 17 años fui su confidente, a mi me contaba cosas que a los demás nunca podría llegar a decirles y eso me hacia sentir especial , porque me elegía a mi, un pobre perro sucio que no tenia donde caerse muerto para tener a salvo todos sus secretos, hasta que lo arruine por completo.

Pero de nada sirve contarles el final si no saben el principio, espero que me entiendan y que no me juzguen yo quise hacer las cosas bien desde un principio, pero las cosas nunca resultan como uno quiere...

.FLASHBACK

Tengo que vestirme bien, siempre me ve del mismo modo, con unos jeans viejos y el torso desnudo, que sea un lobo no tenia nada que ver de que ande como un vagabundo por la vida...

-Mm., supongo que esto esta bien.

Tenia una zapatillas blancas, estaban algo viejas pero eran las únicas que tenia sanas. También un Jean algo ajustado a decir verdad pero a mi parecer me sentaba bien, una remera en escote en ´´v´´ blanca también porque según ella ese color resaltaba mi piel morena y mis ojos color café.

Le llevaba un sorpresa por lo general no era mucho de hacerle regalos de este tipo por lo general que regalaba ropa, con el previo permiso de Alice o alguna comida exótica como comida italiana o algo así, a decir verdad Bella no se destacaba en la imaginación para Gourmet. Yo cuando le llevaba la comida no podía hacer otra cosa que caer redondo al piso al ver la cara de la Barbie cuando veía a su sobrina comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, muchas veces terminábamos discutiendo y como siempre me las ingeniaba para encontrar un chiste sobre rubias que no haya escuchado nunca, eso me hacia tan feliz el día...

Cuando Nessi termino de comer su comida china nos dirigimos a donde estaba su regalo, para poder comprarlo tuve que trabajar horas extras en una tienda en la Push pero no fue tan malo, porque tenia a la manada siempre dándome su apoyo, en especial a Seth que siempre estaba hay por si necesitaba algo o para contarme lo que me perdía sobre la manada, como que Sam había discutido muy feo con Paul, pero luego se habían arreglado, o la noticia mas ´´escandalosa´´ de la semana como que

Leah tenia un nuevo novio, era un buen tipo según lo que nos había dicho Seth, parecía que la cosa con el tipo iba en serio porque ya lo conocía la familia, cosa que nos sorprendió porque no podíamos ocultarnos nada, a no ser que Leah no pensara en el cuando estaba en forma lobuna, si, eso era probable.

Luego de un mes de horas extras puede juntar el dinero suficiente para su regalo.

La lleve al medio del bosque con los ojos cerrados y luego me media hora de caminar de forma humana le saque la venda de sus ojos y su primer reacción fue saltar hacia mi, me abrazo muy fuerte debo admitir y yo le devolví el abrazo de forma inmediata, me hacia tan feliz cuando estaba su piel rozándome.

-una moto estas loco,, me pregunto, sus ojos emitían fuego desde adentro

-Era lo mínimo que podía regalarte, le dije modestamente mientras me encogía de hombros.

-sabes que te amo!, es decir, esto es genial! me dijo devuelta mientras miraba deslumbrada aquella moto. Me hizo acordar a Bella.

Para ella esa palabra no creo que halla significado nada pero cuando la escuche salir de sus labios fue para mi como entrar en el paraíso y encontrarla a ella esperándome. Cosa que nunca podría pasar, ella al igual que yo no podríamos morir nunca... Igualmente no me gustaba pensar en aquello, haber formas de morir había, pero mi alma se encogía al pensarlas, por eso trataba de que mi mente no se concentrara en aquello.

-Hey jake! Sigues con nosotros o estas devuelta en la luna...me pregunto...

-no, no estoy en la luna

Me miro, era demasiado obvia mi expresión cuando estaba emergido en mis pensamientos o ella me conocía demasiado.

-cuando empezamos con las clases para montarla, no puedo esperar.

Su euforia era incontenible, tumos que empezar de inmediato. Era buena tenia que admitirlo, aunque la velocidad máxima de la moto no llegaba a alcanzar siquiera la mitad de la velocidad de Nessi cuando corría, ella estaba muy feliz porque podría usarla para divertirse con sus amigas; el problema seria que Edgard acepte que la utilice, seria muy difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, yo le diría de que no seria peligroso si Nessi era indestructible, y el diría que era semi-humana y todo eso..

-es semi-humana, podría salir lastimada, porque no lo entiendes de una buena vez Jacob! Estaba hecho una bestia, era mejor no levantar el tono de voz porque hay si que me mataría, pensé yo.

-no me des la idea porque es muy tentadora tu oferta chucho.

-solo digo de que ella es indestructible, aparte cuando corre pasa por mucha mas velocidad a la de la moto, o no, pregunte lo mas calmo posible. por suerte intervino Bella, ella casi siempre ayudaba, porque yo la acompañaba siempre cuando era humana. Y yo además le regale su primera moto, estaba en deuda, y lo sabia.

-Edward, yo coincido con jake, ella es indestructible, y es muy madura para su edad.

Yo sonreí, por supuesto que era madura para su edad, tenia en años de vida humano solo siete, pero tenia el cuerpo y la mente de una adolescente de quince años, y eso Edgard no podía negarlo nunca, su hija era perfectamente apropiada.

-si y la verdad es que no se porque esta contigo, pero los opuestos se atren dicen por ahí. Dijo devuelta leyéndome el pensamiento, es que nunca se cansaba de indagar mi mente, algún día se encontraría con algo no muy agradable para el, y hay que se armaría una grande…

Luego de horas de tratar de convencerlo, acepto a regañadientes pero le dijo que podria usarla de día únicamente y esperar a sacar el registro.

Tener que esperar no le pareció en lo mas mínimo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a caminar por el bosque, ya había anochecido pero era fácil caminar sin tropezarnos ya que, ella era vampiro y yo lobo.

Hablamos de todo un poco, sobre su escuela, como andaba en mi trabajo y cosas por el estilo, cuando me pregunto sobre como era que conocía a su familia, eso me sorprendió, mas bien me agarro desprevenido, nunca le había importado eso.

en realidad, comencé, conozco a tu familia por tu abuelo.

Carlile, pregunto.

No por Charlie, el mi papa son grande amigos hace años...y así conocí a bella.

Y se llevaron bien desde el primer día, me pregunto

En realidad no de esa forma, le dije tratando de que entienda la indirecta, pero no había caído, porque Bella no fue así con la leyenda... no estaríamos aquí.

Como se hicieron amigos si es que no se llevaron bien desde en principio.

No, no es que nos hayamos llevado mal, es que... es que a mi me gustaba ella.

Su cara quedo en blanco era imposible reconocer su expresión, y sus ojos color chocolate estaban totalmente idos, como si fuera que estaba su cuerpo aquí, pero su mente a miles de kilómetros. Me asuste y le pregunte si estaba bien, ella tardo varios segundos, entonces la agarre por los hombros y la sacudí delicadamente, para que reaccione.

No sabia que ibas a reaccionar así, le dije entre risas al ver que estaba con migo nuevamente.

Es que no pensé que seria tan interesante la historia.

Estas molesta, le pregunte, tuve que bajar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella era alta pero yo mucho más, y le llevaba una cabeza y media.

Bastante, es decir, me conoces desde siempre y nunca fuiste capas de decírmelo...!

Nunca me lo preguntaste y no pensé que te interesaría, es decir, yo.. yo pensé que no te interesaba...de esa... manera...

Ella no respondió simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue devuelta a su casa, yo la seguí tratando de alcanzarla pero era muy rápida para mi forma humana. Y no podía entrar en fase en este momento...

Llegue diez minutos después de ella supongo, el camino era largo y en mi forma humana...

Cuando estaba por golpear la puerta, emmett me abrió. Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero era algo fingida, no mostraba todos sus dientes como lo hacia entrar le pregunte donde estaban Edgard, Bella, Esme y los demás pues solo estaban el y Jasper que me miraba serio.

están cazando, que es lo que le hiciste a Nessi, no puede parpadear siquiera porque cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente lo tenia en frente a solo quince centímetros de distancia.

yo no le dije nada para molestarla, es decir, no fue mi intención. Ella me pregunto porque conocía a su familia y yo le conteste la verdad, lo de Bella...

En ese momento reaccione sobre mis palabras había sido tan frió al decirlas que no me había dado cuenta de mis acciones.

Les explique a Jass y a Emmett sobre lo que había ocurrido y por suerte ellos me entendieron, me dijo Jasper de que en ese momento no la interrumpiera pues ella se sentía furiosa que intentara hablarle luego. No lo dijo como un tío sobre protector sino como un pobre tipo al que le caigo bien y no quiere que termine con el cuello roto...

Esa idea no me simpatizaba demasiado yo lo que quería era que me quisiera.

FIN FLASH-BACK

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ella me estaba volviendo loco No entendía porque se había puesto de esa manera, ella no me veía como si fuera un hombre, me veía como si fuera su primo o algo así, pero yo no podía pensar en ella de otra forma que no fuera en derretirme cada ves que la veía sonriéndome.

No Jacob! Esto esta mal, no te das cuenta de que es apenas una niña solo tiene siete años, aunque no los aparente, y si que no los aparentaba, tenia unas piernas largas, un cintura tan moldeada que, BASTA es que no lo entiendes ella es una bebita todavía.

Lo malo de tener para siempre la edad en la que te convertís en lobo es que no tenes ningún cambio absolutamente ninguno, es decir que mis hormonas seguían en llamas y no podía hacer nada para controlarlas,

Como dije antes, ella me ignoraba completamente, estuvo así dos semanas, y cuando trataba de hablarle se iba o hacia como si no estuviera ahí, eso me estaba matando, yo la amaba aunque no quisiera pensar en eso hasta que madurara completamente. Y estaba tan deprimido que hasta los chicos de la manada se preocuparon, Leah se había portado muy bien con migo, ella me acompañaba a todas partes, era como una hermana, incluyendo las peleas aunque nos arreglábamos al rato. Me dijo que si Quería que Nessi vuela a hablarme debería ir y decirle toda la verdad, incluyendo que estaba imprimado por ella, eso me atemorizo un poco, porque si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo…no quería pensar en eso, no estaba preparado para enfrentar la verdad pero Leah me dijo que era la ultima chance que tendría, si le volvía a ocultar algo no me perdonaría.

Fui a su casa y agudice mi oído, se escuchaba solamente la televisión, escuche con mas atención y era un canal musical, era ella. Luego escuche el sonido de un refresco abrirse, y su cuerpo desplomándose en el sofá, su garganta mientras la gaseosa pasaba hacia sus labios y por ultimo el refresco pasando por su garganta.

Cobardía, era esa la palabra a mi sentimiento en ese momento, me di media vuelta y entonces recordé las palabras de mi loba favorita, estas entraron en mente. Frene mi cuerpo fui a la puerta y toque con confianza

Abrió la puerta y tenia razón era un refresco, le sonreí y le dije

debes fijarte quien es antes de abrir.

Ella intento cerrar la puerta en mi cara pero puse el pie impidiendo que pueda cerrar.

Me miro con odio y yo le dije mas serio ahora

-puedo entrar, le pregunte, tengo que hablar con tigo

Puso los ojos en blanco abrió la puerta de mala gana y me hizo un gesto algo gracioso para que entre.

Me senté en el sofá y ella se quedo parada, con mi mano golpee sobre el asiento para que se sentara, ella me hizo caso, y me miro devuelta.

-lo siento, le dije. Fue lo más sincero que pude decir.

Estaba hermosa con el pelo suelto, parecía tan sedoso, color cobre, como su parecía mucho pero tenia también muchos gestos de bella, llevaba un vestido rosa viejo con unos zapatos sin tacos, como le dicen las mujeres.. a si, chatitas o sandalias, aunque para mi eran absolutamente lo mismo. Ella noto que yo la miraba y se sonrojo, ella nunca hacia eso, pero últimamente estaba mas tímida, seria por la pelea, pensé para mis yo sin razón alguna también me vestía o trataba de vestirme guapo para cuando la veía.

Ella se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar mi atención, sabia que ella no diría nada, yo debería comenzar, pero como concentrarme si era tan hermosa.

Me di cuenta de que definitivamente ella ya no era mas una niña era toda una mujer.

Se aclaro nuevamente la garganta, baje devuelta a la realidad, la mire y vi en sus ojos algo de melancolía.

-estas bien, pregunte, pareces deprimida, paso algo.

-nada, estoy bien por que viniste. Y soltó una lagrima de sus ojos.

De inmediato agarre su rostro con mis manos, parecía un capullo, su piel delicada, y mis manos torpes, no la merecía, lo sabia.

Le acerque a mi, quedamos casi pegados y con mis demos le seque la lagrima, me miro, parecía asustada. Lentamente me fui acercando mas a ella y cuando estuve a punto de besarla me di cuenta de mis acciones, la solté de golpe y me pare. Ella no entendía nada.

-jake...Susurro casi lo estaba pensando, yo no quise...

-no, es mi culpa. No tenias nada que ver, yo me deje llevar por mis estupidos impulsos y casi hago algo de lo que me arrepentiría siempre.

Ella rompió en llanto, quise acercarme pero me empujo.

-que hice, te lastime yo no quise besarte, me deje llevar lo siento. Mentira. Me moría por besar esos labios carnosos

- Jacob por favor vete de aquí.

Al verla así, tenia ganar de tirarme de la cima de una montaña y que la vida me castigara por todas mis malas acciones, no podía ser tan animal o bueno, en realidad si pero no podía hacerle esto ella necesitaba saber la verdad y parar de llorar porque me estaba enfermando verla sufrir por mi culpa,

La abrase, y ella me devolvió el abraso, lo necesitaba ella al igual que yo, pero otra ves las hormonas me dominaron. Trata de besarla pero fue ella la que me detuvo esta vez.

-no tienes que hacerlo, me dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas. La mire extrañado, ella acaso pensaba de que quería besarla por lastima, que idea estupida, aun entendí porque lloraba, rápido la mire la agarre de los hombros y le dije.

- eres tonta si crees que te tengo lastima, quiero besarte y me muero por hacerlo, pero es por eso que tengo que mantener distancia, perdóname si alguna ves te hice creer lo contrario pero la verdad es que estoy imprimado, no, enamorado locamente de vos y me rompe el corazón saber que te hice sufrir así. Lo mejor seria de que no vuelva a acercarme a ti, no te merezco, porque soy tan idiota, deberías haber sabido la verdad desde un principio y no porque tu me hayas preguntado. Lo siento si supieras como me siento. Mis ojos estaban rojos y mi rostro valía mas que mil palabras.

Me di media vuelta dispuesto a salir por esa puerta y no volver, no la merecía era la pura verdad, cuando de repente me agarro del brazo me dio vuelta y me beso, miles de sensaciones me invadieron, sus dulces labios tenían gusto a helado de vainilla y su perfume era al de la menta. Me derretí en ese momento, nunca pensé que un beso podria devolverme la vida, pero con ella era todo posible. Al separase de mi le di tiempo a un solo respiro y la lleve hacia mi cuerpo nuevamente, esta ves mas apasionado, mas frenético y eufórico. Mi mente solo pensaba que la necesitaba, y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. Ella me agarro el cabello y yo con una mano en la parte mas baja de su espalda la lleve hacia mi, quedamos completamente unidos, no había ni un centímetro entre nosotros y no quería que lo hubiera, ella coloco su mano libre en el cuello y yo la tome por la barbilla, cada ves se fue acelerando mas hasta que la pasión fue desbordante. Como necesitaba ese beso y ella también, la había echo sufrir tanto, esas dos semanas donde pensó que no la quería, que no me importaba, pero se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento. Empecé a besar su cuello y ella comenzó a gemir cada vez mas alto. Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y nos olvidamos del resto del mundo. Con mis manos recorrí todo su cuerpo y ella con las suyas el mió. Fue el momento mas pasional de mi vida y entre susurros me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije lo mismo, después de todo ella ya no era una niña.

Hola chicas y chicos, este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste.

porfa diganme las cosas que tengo que mejorar, porque como ya dije antes es la primer historia que escribo. espero porder hacer otras mas, porfa comenten :P

esta historia se la dedico a mi prima Agustinitius porque fue la que me mostro la pagina hace ya verios años, y me encanto, la leo hace un monton y por fin me anime a escribir,, un besito


End file.
